Blood is thicker than water
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: BarBrady's older brother is back in town which he is plotting his revenge against his younger brother and everyone who had putted him into prison for his grisly crimes against humanity almost a year ago, Meanwhile the South Park Cows gears up for their football season with a secret weapon ... The sequel to my Blood Brothers fic.
1. A Brother's Vow

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, implied sexual situations and terms, violence and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't own or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

** Blood is thicker than water**

**Chapter 1: A Brother's Vow**

One very mild late afternoon had just settles over the small semi normal mountain town which everyone was enjoying the day or cleaning stuff out before the long harsh winter come again, cut to South Park Police Station inside BarBrady's office which BarBrady was sitting at his desk writing assignments for his officers out and doing paperwork to finalize the public safety budget for the upcoming budget year after dealing with many things that had happened in the town last few months that put the finalization of the budget on hold. That is when his office phone begins to ring which he had answered it which Yates came in to see him for the assignments list for all the shifts for the day at that moment.

"Hello? This is George Walker BarBrady, the chief of South Park Police, how I'm can help you with?" BarBrady said into his phone which he had raises his brows up when he had heard something that he don't like at all that Yates had noticed it when he looks at him.

"Oh, what is it that our lovely demanding mayor bitching about now, sir?!" Yates whispered in a very low voice as he stood before the seated chief who was still on the phone right now, and that is when BarBrady had got up from the phone which he has a very concerned look had formed on his face as he looks at Yates for a quick second . "Sir, what is it?"

"Lou, my crazed and murderous older brother had escaped from prison last night that I want you to gathers all of our uniformed officers and detectives for a squad meeting now that I'm need to brief the mayor about this turn of events." BarBrady ordered which he was truly taking charge of the case that he doesn't want anyone get injured or killed in another murder spree that was caused by the hands of his older brother Redmond BarBrady had done almost a year ago.

"I'll tell everyone about the meeting, sir while you gets a hold of the mayor?!" Yates said as he was walking out of his supervisor's office and puts his cigarette out of his pocket. Which BarBrady had went to his desk and dials the mayor's office number on his phone, cut to the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was sitting at her desk doing some paperwork that is when her phone begins to ring which she looks down at the caller ID which it says George BarBrady on there and she had answered it.

"That I'm hope that you have some very bad news, or dinner plans tonight, George?!" McDaniels said while sitting at her desk and watching around the corner to see anyone is there which her office's door was open. "What did you say that the South Park Butcher had escaped from Prison that I'll be there at the meeting?!" That is when both of her aides came walking into the room which they had noticed that Mayor McDaniels was getting off the phone and walking out to heads for the police station.

"Mayor, what is wrong?" Johnson asked which both aides had joined her at that moment.

"We've a major problem right now, Johnson?!" McDaniels said along with a heavy sigh.

Meanwhile at South Park Elem. School inside the locker room which the football team were in their practice gear are getting ready to practice before the season starts that Randy Marsh was their coach and Dovakhiin had joined the team on the request of the boys who had seen him tackled someone with the bull rush ability that the kids were dressed in lime green uniforms along with colorful practice vest for the defense side that is when the boys had brought Dovakhiin up to Stan's dad.

"Mr. Marsh, here is the potential linebacker that we are talking about?!" Cartman said while putting his practice gear on at that moment.

"Well, suit up then that we need the help, kid?!" Randy said which he had handles a football uniform and helmet to him.

"Dude, I was a bad ass football player back in da nasty?!" Dovakhiin said while he went over to an empty locker next to Butters.

"Yeah that Middle Park, North Park and Springfield not know what will hit them very soon you guys…Go Cows?!" Clyde said as he stood on the bench and holding on the face mask of the helmet which all the other boys had joins in the helmet salute.

"Go Cows!" The boys chants out loud as a battle cry as they all ran out on to the football field to practice their drills for the rest of the day. A few hours later… After practice had ended for the day that the boys were driving with their gear had tucked away in their gym bags with Mr. Marsh.

"Well kid that you truly have potential as a tackle or linebacker on the team which we really needs the spark of playing hard in the defense side, are you are willing to do, Dovakhiin?!" Randy said to Dovakhiin which Stan was sitting next to his old man in the front.

"Yes sir that I'll take the linebacker position with Cartman?!" Dovakhiin said which he was wearing a charcoal gray /black hat similar to Craig's, Navy blue t-shirt that say Michigan in Yellow and blue jeans.

"Fuck yeah that you and I will make a perfect team of destroying the offense squads this upcoming fall?' Cartman said with a big smile had formed on his heavily plump face.

"Hey, dad, can we gets McDonald's or Taco Bell, maybe pizza for dinner tonight and can we have a sleepover too?!" Stan asked which his stomach was growling for food right now.

"Sure, but you kids call your parents first?!" Randy said which he had driven into town at that moment.

"Okay?!" all the boys said in unison, cut to Dovakhiin's house which Dennis was on the phone with his son which he smiles at Leah who was standing there drying the dishes that is when he had got off from the phone.

"Hey, Leah that Dovakhiin is going to stay over at one of his friends tonight which he is coming home to get his stuff and had joined the football team too?!" Dennis said as he puts his arms around his wife's hips.

"That we can have a little romantic evening to ourselves, Denny?!" Leah said which she was hugging and kissing her husband that he nodded at her that is when their son came walking in with his football gear.

"Hi there, champ that I'm so proud that you've joined the football team which it is a family tradition?!" Dennis said as he looks at his son which Dovakhiin just shrugs his shoulders at him which he had went upstairs to grabs his stuff for the night and heads back out again for Stan's house for the slumber party with the other boys for the rest of the night to leave his parents behind in the living room at that moment.

"Well, he is gone that we can have a romantic night at all, Denny?" Leah said while she was embracing his husband after saw their son had walks out of the door with his backpack and sleeping bag to heads down to Stan's.

Xxx

Later on that very same night, cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office that Mayor McDaniels was standing in front of her office's 50 inch HDTV that the news was on which the police Dept. has issued a be look out of Redmond BarBrady which they urges the public be careful of their surroundings that both her aides, BarBrady, Yates and Dawson was standing next to her.

"_The South Park Police is advising all South Park residents be careful of your surroundings and be on the lookout for Redmond BarBrady AKA The South Park Butcher who had killed 6 people and injuring 5 others during his killing spree almost a year ago had escaped from prison overnight which he is on death roll for those crimes that he'd committed that the police urges you do not approached him because he is considered armed and dangerous that you need call 9-11." _Tom Thompson said while he was sitting next to his sister and fellow news anchor, Tammy. That is when Mayor McDaniels had switched the TV off with the remote control and turns to face them at that moment.

"Well, gentlemen you better catches this scumbag very quickly which our citizens could becould be panicking right now?" McDaniels said which she was standing in front of the office's TV and an antique wooden crest.

"Madam Mayor that you know that we all are out in full force to find this son of bitch before he killed someone else?!" Yates said which he was leaning back on one of the brown suede chairs that was sitting in front of the mayor's desk.

"Lou, that I'm taking charge of this case to stop my brother for good?!" BarBrady added which he had been quiet out through the entire thing that Redmond had putted fear into him which he can't let this repeat all over again.

"Sir that you can't take the lead of this case because your blood relation to him?!" Yates cuts off BarBrady who just stood there in great silent looks very pissed at him.

"Goddamnit….. That I'm don't care who has the lead in this investigation at all that all I wanted you idiots to find this son of bitch before he can create another spree of bloodshed in our town?!" McDaniels protests her disgust out loud which they had stopped in their tracks which she was rolling her eyes at them in an angry way as she walks back to her desk and seated herself in her chair.

"Well, I'm better get back to the station, madam and gentlemen to issues our officers' assignments?" Yates said which he had put his jacket and fedora back on which Dawson had followed him out of the room that BarBrady remained there that her aides had already left for the night. That is when she had puts her paperwork back in a tan folder which she was going with BarBrady back to the station for the night on the account of his warning.

"Mary, you need to come with me to the station for night for your protection?!" BarBrady said which he has a very worried look on his face that she looks at him with concern at that moment.

"What, George that you think your brother will try to kill me?!" McDaniels said which she had put her hands on his shoulders as she looks at him in great fear.

"That could be possible, Mary that you and me both know that he will do everything to get back at me that I'm was the one that putted him on death roll, where is Pete and Zach at?!" BarBrady answered which he was being truthful with her.

"At their friends' house for a sleepover, George?!" McDaniels replied which she was walking out with him to heads toward the station.

"Good that I'm wanted my family safe from harm?!" BarBrady said which he puts his arm around her as they are about to walks out of the room together that she had notice the multiple cops are outside of the building from the stairwell's window. "But I've an hour-long break, do you want to go to our favorite little romantic spot, Mary…Ugh, Damnit?!"

"God, you're such a little bad boy in uniform, George that we're staying here for the night then?!" McDaniels said which she had a naughty smile had formed on her ruby-red shaded thin lips that they came back into her office that she had went over to the closet that she had brought a couple of pillows and blankets out for them to sleep with for the night

Meanwhile down in the living room at the Marshes which the boys were asleep on the floor and the sofa, but Kenny was wide awake when he had heard about the news report that he wanted to help with the investigation with the cops to catch this sicko as the guise of Mysterion. That Butters was sleeping next to Dovakhiin which he has his bare feet out of his sleeping bag which all sudden that Cartman had a loud and smelly fart out loud which his ass was pointing toward Kyle.

"Goddamnit, Cartman you sick fat fuck?!" Kyle said which he was wearing his blue Terrance and Philip PJs which he had sat up and gagging for fresh air and he punches Cartman in his stomach at that moment.

"OWWWW...You fucking asshole!" Cartman said in great pain and anger.

"_To Be Continued"_

_**Author's Note: That this story was inspired by the many crime drama shows that is on TV and the sequel to my old fic "Blood Brothers"**_ that I'm going to work on this and The Curfew from Hell which that one had the Writer's block's wall.


	2. The Great Manhunt

**Chapter 2: The Great Manhunt**

The following morning at the Marshes inside the living room which the boys were up along with Randy who was sitting on the sofa which he was in his underwear and grayish blue bath robe before he gets ready for work and attends a city council meeting this afternoon that all the boys looks very annoyed at him at that moment. That is when they all had noticed the breaking news report had appeared on the large flat screened HDTV which they're going over the police alert and flashes Redmond's photo on the screen.

"Hey, you guys…..Do that guy look very familiar to us at all?" Kenny said which he was wearing an old-looking orange-colored t-shirt and brown colored lounge pants that his blond hair was all messy while he was standing next to his friends.

"_That we are topping off with the breaking news last night that South Park's own infamous serial killer, Redmond BarBrady had escaped from prison last night that he was on death roll and appealing the court's guilty verdict which you all remembered almost a year ago that the South Park Butcher had killed 6 and severely wounded 5 during his short reign of terror before he was arrested for the grisly crimes by the South Park Police, who are advising all residents be Virgil of their surroundings, if you see Redmond BarBrady that the police urges you to call 9-11 that he is considered to be armed and dangerous?!" _Niles Lawsen said while he was standing there while he was reporting live in the front of the police station.

"Dude, no way?" Kyle said while he was in his dark blue Terrance and Phillip PJs along with being hatless too that his Jew fro was everywhere.

"What? Officer BarBrady's deranged evil older brother had escaped from death roll last night!" Cartman added in a very shocked tone voice as he looks at the TV and he was in his snacky cakes logo PJS.

"Man, this is really fucked up right here?!" Stan said which his brows was rise up upon his forehead from the shock as he looks at the TV.

"Hey….Sharon that we've a serial killer in our town again?!" Randy shouts to the kitchen, and that is when Sharon had come out of the kitchen at that moment.

"What did you say, Randy?" Sharon said which she was wearing her apron and oven mittens that she was making breakfast for them all right now.

Meanwhile at the very same time….Cut to the police station which it is very busy right now which Yates was standing in front of his desk busy with looking over paperwork and his cup of coffee that is when Det. Mitch Harris came walking up to his partner which he was holding a letter in his left hand that he had notices Harris' face which it was filled with great concern.

"Mitch, what is it?" Yates asked after he had taken a quick drink from his coffee cup before Mitch had handles the letter that made all uniformed officers and plain clothed detectives had stopped in their tracks to see what is going on.

"Sarge, you need to take a look at this which this is from Colorado State Penitentiary and it is addressed to the chief?" Harris said which he had handles the letter to the lead daywalker lead detective who had read it through a quick glance.

"Oh, you don't believe this you guys…..Where the hell is BarBrady and the mayor at that I may ask?" Yates said in a very dramatic tone voice while he had puts his white colored coffee mug on the desk and grabs the walkie-talkie from one of his officers to radios BarBrady at that moment. But Lt. Dawson had caught him off when he is about to calls BarBrady which he points to the doorway when both BarBrady and Mayor McDaniels came walking downstairs that they both had sneaked into the police station to sleep there in his office for the night.

"Oh, speak of the devil that they shall appears, Harrison?!" Dawson said in a low whisper as the so- secret super couple had stepped forward the crowd that were standing in front of her which they all quiet down and gathered around them.

"So, we've any leads on that sick bastard at all gentlemen?!" McDaniels demanded which she looks at them as she had stood next to BarBrady.

"Well, sir and madam mayor that the chief that we had gotten a very disturbing letter addressed to the chief which Redmond is planning to get his revenge against you, the chief and those officers who were involved in his murder spree investigation and conviction from almost year ago. Dawson added

"My God that he needs to be stopped now?" McDaniels said which she looks very terrified when she had heard the news from the horse's mouth.

"That he would targets my mother for revenge for her abandonment of him at that military school back in Long Island when she had fled to Colorado with me and my sister to gets back at me to get away from my drunk father, Lou, but she had died a few months ago?" BarBrady replied while he was thinking about his own mother inside his own mind at that moment.

"Sir and Madam Mayor that you shouldn't be here at all for your own safety?!" Dawson added while he was smoking his cigarette in front of her.

"Hell no that I'm not going into hiding at all, Thomas that I'm must be here and stay calm for the sake of the townsfolk?!" McDaniels said which she was rolling her eyes at them that her stubborn side had come out again, and had seated herself in one of desk chairs.

"That I'll stays with the mayor and keep a couple of officers here for protection when you guys looks for my brother?!" BarBrady said as he looks at the mayor and his second in command at that moment.

"Fine, I'll assigned Foley, Brown, Nelson, Officer McDaniels "temporary if we need him with his K-9" and Peterson for around the clock protection detail." Yates said while he had held a heavy sigh out.

"That I'll call Johnson to get him to bring some paperwork for me while I'm sit here in hiding out here for a whole day then, or heads down to my office to get them myself?!" McDaniels said which she was walking back upstairs to BarBrady's office to run the town from there.

XXX

Later on that very same day, down at the football field behind the school which the first game of the season had begun which South Park was leading 12 by 6 against Buena Vista that their offense run had been shut down by Dovakhiin and Cartman along the other defense players which it is the fourth quarter. That is when Jimbo had notices the Dallas Cowboys quarterback, Tony Romo was sitting in the visitor's side that will explained why Buena Vista getting their asses kicked.

"Hey, Ned look…. its Tony Romo that we need to take a picture of him and the visiting team's crowd for a brand new meme?!" Jimbo said which he nudges his elbow at Ned at that moment.

"Hey, Tony that the cowboys sucks…Go, Broncos!" Skeeter said while he was sitting next to them.

"Spank me and call me, Charlie that new kid is a very good linebacker?!" Garrison said while he was sitting next to Mackey, Alder and Principal Victoria in the stands. Out on the field which the Buena Vista quarterback was laying on the ground after being sacked by Dovakhiin and Cartman for the final time that South Park wins big time by the score of 26 – 6.

"Damn you, Tony Romo, you made us lose the game?!" The Buena Vista Quarterback said while he whined in great pain as he got up from the ground.

"Ha-ha… Take that you fucking asshole!" Cartman said after he had pulled his helmet off.

"Nice game, Dovakhiin!" Clyde said which he was walking next to Dovakhiin which they were heading back toward the locker room.

"Why the hell that Clyde is being nice to Douchebag after he had blamed him when I'd banished him from the KKK?" Cartman asked which he looks very confused as he looks at his friends.

"Dude, do I'm know?" Kenny angrily mumbles as he looks at Cartman.

"I'm know why Clyde is being nice to him, because Dovakhiin had saved Clyde from those possessed gangbangers back in Saginaw?!" Kyle added.

"Oh, yeah that I've forgotten about that game in Saginaw?!" Stan said as they had returned to the locker room at that moment.

"Good work, boys on the first win of the season." Randy said which he was standing before the boys which they're sitting on their benches or standing listening to the coach's speech." We are going to Whistin' Blood for a victory diner?!"

"Fuck yeah?!" Cartman said in a very joyous tone voice.

"Like you needs food fat ass?" Kyle said which Cartman looks very pissed at him.

"Well, fuck you damn dirty Jew which no one was talking to you in the first place?!" Cartman angrily shots back at Kyle for his insulting opinion as he was looking very scornful at him.

"Whatever, fat ass?!" Kyle replied which he was glaring back at him.

Later on that very same day which it was late afternoon, cut to South Park City Hall inside the mayor's office which Mayor McDaniels was quietly pacing back and forth in the middle of her office that she had been a very nervous wreck out through the day which she was truly worried about herself, her aides, her lover, family members, and somewhat her own police force along with her townsfolk right now that Redmond BarBrady will do. Outside of her office that two police officers were standing there at the door as added bodyguards which that is when BarBrady came walking through the door which they both salutes their superior while he had shut the door behind him that his presence had made her stopped in her tracks to looks at him with a great concern, and went to him which she hugged him very tightly.

"Uh, George that those officers of yours is driving me crazy that I'm strongly dislike for being watch like a hawk all day long…Something is wrong which I'm can tell it in your face right now?!" McDaniels said which she has notices something is wrong that she can see it in his face which he looks very helpless that made her panic right now. "Please, don't tell me that something have happened to Annie, Alex, Pete, Zach, and our grandchildren, George?!"

"It is my sister, Lori that they had founded her severely wounded on her farm this morning which she is at Hell's Pass Hospital is in surgery right now, and it is the work of my brother, Mary that Yates had put me on the sidelines for this case which I'm really wants to stops my brother before he could hurt more people." BarBrady said which she had put her arm around him to tries comforts him. "I've fail very bad to find him, and has a big brother who is the devil in disguise, Mary."

"George, you don't needs to beats yourself up that South Park needs you which I'm need you to be strong for God's Sake?" McDaniels added which she was trying her best to boost him up that is when she had puts her left hand on his left cheek and wipes his tears off with her hand that is when both Yates and Dawson had come walking in the room which they had covered their feelings for each other's from them that Johnson looks very terrified for them. "Oh, what it is now, Yates?"

Which she went behind her desk to take her seat and BarBrady was sitting in one of brown colored suede chairs that sit in front of her desk which he stays very quiet.

"Madam Mayor and sir that we are doing our best to finds this sick son of bitch to get him back into prison?!" Yates said which he was standing in front of her, and next to his superior officer.

"Sir, I've some good news for you which her sister is out of surgery and is in recovering right now that we had left a police officer there to guard her?!" Dawson added which BarBrady had perked up when he had heard the news.

A few minutes later…Cut to Hell Pass Hospital inside a private room, where a woman in her 40's with the same color hair that she had begun to wake which she saw both her brother and Mayor McDaniels standing there.

"Georgie and Mary, where I am?" Lori asks which she was still feeling a little foggy right now.

"Lori, at Hell Pass Hospital that you were stabbed by Redmond?!" BarBrady quickly replied.

"Where is my kids that I may ask?" Lori said which she was in pain.

"Your husband has them out in the waiting room, Lori?!" McDaniels said as she stand next to BarBrady.

"George, you must stops our brother, before he could hurts more people promised me that?!" Lori said as she looks at her older brother and his wife.

"I'll catches this son of bitch, Lori and Mary?!" BarBrady said while he was looking at both of them at that moment.

_**To Be Continued" **_


	3. A Night of Terror

**Chapter 3: A Night of Terror **

Later on that very same night, cut to the police station inside the main squad room which it was buzzing with life right now that the police force had got calls and tips left and right on Redmond's movements that Yates had been looking for BarBrady all night long which it is annoying him big time right now. That the last time that the daywalker police sergeant hadn't seen the chief since earlier this morning at Hell Pass which he with the mayor about the stabbing of BarBrady's sister which he didn't come back at all from his stance at the hospital.

"Where the hell is the chief at which any of you haven't seen him at all for rest of the day after we had left the hospital which I'm haven't heard back from him at all?" Yates said while he was walking back to his desk which he was holding a tan-colored folder in his left hand that was filled with tips on Redmond BarBrady and his whereabouts , and the phones is continues to ring off the hook right now.

"Sarge, I'm haven't seen him since we were at the hospital earlier today about his sister's stabbing?!" Mitch replied as he stepped forward after taking a call and writing a tip down on a piece of paper to the long growing list.

"Oh, monkey balls that we needs Mysterion to help us out and catches this son of bitch which we can get the mayor off our asses for once which it will be a very day, Mitch!?" Yates said while he had brought a cigarette out to smoke from his pant pocket, and that is when Dawson came walking in there which he knows where BarBrady at right now.

"I'm know where the chief at right now, Harrison?!" Dawson said as he walks up to them at that moment.

"So, Tom, where the hell is he then?!" Yates said in a very annoyed tone as he looks at him with a very dark glare as the daywalker police sergeant stood there in front of his desk.

"That the last time that I've seen him was at the hospital, Lou?!" Dawson said while he was smoking too which all sudden Officer Brown came walking up to them with a couple of boxes filled with doughnuts from Tom Barton's or Dunkin' Doughnuts for the long overnight shift .

"Sarge, the doughnuts are here which I can tell that is going to be very long night on the beat about that monster, Redmond BarBrady again?!" Officer Brown said as he had puts the boxes down on the table which the blond-haired officer named Peterson came walking up and made a funny face, because he hates doughnuts with a passion which he is going to get a bag of chips from the vending machines instead.

"AM I only one that hates doughnuts around here?!" Peterson said while he looks defeated as he looks down at the multiple doughnuts boxes that was sitting out on the table which Foley and Brown were standing there eating doughnuts ,and having a cup of coffee for their short break before returning to work and taking phone calls for the task force to catches Redmond BarBrady. "It looks like that I'm getting a bag of chips out of the vending machines again?!"

"What the hell is his problem?" Brown asks as Peterson walks away at that moment.

"Because he hates doughnuts, that is why, Brown?!" Foley replied as he looks at him while he continues to drinks his cup of coffee.

Meanwhile at the same time, cut to South Park City hall inside the mayor's office which both McDaniels and BarBrady were there and sitting at a medium-sized boardroom table which their nephew Pete was there with them having dinner which it was pizza that they were sitting up in the hospital all day long that Pete looks very annoyed because he is doing somewhere conforming with his family right now. That Mayor McDaniels will not eats Taco Bell ever again, due to the Nazi Zombies outbreak and the government made her lied about the U.F.O crash covered up as a mega Taco Bell being built in town.

"Oh, man that I'm struck with the two biggest conformists that had walks on Earth tonight?!" Pete said which he was flicking his long dyed fringe out of his eyes that comment made Mayor McDaniels rolls her eyes at him which both she and BarBrady had a very long day.

"Geez, Peter, quit being a smart ass which you're annoying hell out of me right now?!" McDaniels said in a very annoyed yet tired tone voice which they are going to sleep there again.

"Meow?!" Pete said under his breath as he looks at his pissed off aunt who was sitting there and glaring at him which all sudden BarBrady's cell begins to ring at that moment.

"Hello? BarBrady said into the phone which both she and Pete look at him very funny. "I'll be there in a few minutes, Lou?!"

After he had got off from his cell which the mayor stood there very quietly and looking very concerned too that Pete was standing next to her.

"So, why Yates called you about what now, George?" McDaniels asks as she had puts her hands on his shoulders to stopped him in his tracks.

"They needs my help, Mary?!" BarBrady replied which she was walking out with him that Pete had let a heavy sigh out.

"Oh, just great that I'm see that I'm going to be bored to death?!" Pete said which both McDaniels and BarBrady just gave another look again.

"Shut up, Peter, why you take your book then which we've important civil decisions to make around here? McDaniels shot back at him which she was shaking both of her fists that was hanging down at her sides.

"Geez, Aunt Mary which I was being a smart ass don't have a bitch fit, are you on your monthly bill right now?!" Pete defends himself before his furious aunt who was standing before him.

"No, I'm not?!" McDaniels said which she has raise a brow in shock at him. "Seriously, you're starting to pissing me off right now that I'd been stressed out in these last few days which don't pushes me at all young man?!" And that is when BarBrady has decides to calls Yates back and have the meeting at City hall then.

"Hey, Lou…..Can we have a meeting at the mayor's office instead which Mary have a lot of paperwork to do that she was with me at the hospital for the whole day as a friend which I'm feels very terrible about it to make her to leave her office again?!" BarBrady said which he was keeping their romantic involvement concealed from his men, as the mayor has seated herself at her desk to wait for them at that moment.

XXXX

Across town in one of the neighborhoods, cut to Cartman's house down in the basement which the boys were up and having another slumber party right now that Dovakhiin and Ike was there as well too which they're watching a show on TLC" Sex had sent me to the ER" right now.

"Uh-Oh my Gawd, what happens to TLC which it is now filled with reality shows, instead of learning documents you guys?!" Cartman said in great shock which Token just looks at him very funny after he said that which they all gathered around the TV and dressed in their PJs.

"Dude, even The Discovery Channel had jumped on reality shows bandwagons now too?!" Stan added.

"What the fuck, dude?" Kyle said, as he looks very funny at Stan.

"And where the hell is Shark Week at right now you guys?! Craig asked which he looks very bored to death right now.

"Dude, it starts on this Sunday?!" Dovakhiin said.

"Crap!" Craig said under his breath.

"Hey, fellas, let's play a game of Twister to kill some boredom?!" Butters said which he had brought a box that said Twister on it.

"Butters that game is so fucking lame which it was fun when we were younger?!" Cartman said.

"Oh, Hamburgers?" Butters replied which he looks very bummed at that moment.

"Call of Duty, you guys?" Kenny asks which he was thinking about going out on the town to patrol the streets as Mysterion while they sleeps.

"Hell that we should just go to bed then which we have a game against Winter Park tomorrow you guys." Stan said which all the boys got into their sleeping bags to go to sleep which Kenny waited for a half hour to leave for his patrol as Mysterion.

Back at the mayor's office which Yates, Harris, Dawson and a couple of uniformed officers were standing in front of the seated mayor which BarBrady and Johnson was standing next to her while they were listening to Yates' report.

"Sir and Madam Mayor that we has a shitload of tips about that bastard has come in since last night when we had shown his mug on the news at 11 0' clock?!" Yates said while he was looking down at the folder with the tips.

"So, do we have any of our detectives and officers are checking these tips for when that the people are over panicking which you and me knows better on how this town works, Harrison?!" McDaniels said with great concern as she looks at them which Pete was sitting at the table, and looking bored to death while he was texting to his friends at that moment.

"Madam that we are checking the tips out as we speak?!" Yates replied which the unmoved mayor just sat there in silent and rolling her eyes at him that she doesn't believe him at all.

Meanwhile inside the dark main upper main hallway that leads to the mayor's office that most of the city staff had went home for the night which Mysterion was crawling through the open window that he was there to see the mayor right now, and that is when the trio came out of the office to heads back to the station which all sudden their radio had crackles to life at that moment.

"Redmond had stuck again on Stark Pond Park and trail which the victim is clinging to life right now?!" Yates said as he has peeped his head in the crack of the doorway which all of them looks very shocked.

"What? You better finds son of bitch which he can get that needle in his arm, Harrison?!" McDaniels barks her orders out at him.

"Oh, camel poo….This is very bad which I'm can do more with this case, Mary?!" BarBrady said as he looks at her.

"I'm see that Mayor McDaniels is in one of those infamous pissy moods again?!" Yates said while he was walking next to Harris and Dawson.

"Boy, I'm needs a cigarette now?!" Dawson added which Mysterion has sneaks into her office at that moment which Pete has notices him first.

"Oh, joy it is underwear boy….Aunt Mary and Uncle George you have a guest right now?" Pete said while he was scrolling through his black colored Galaxy smart phone right now which his comment had made both McDaniels and BarBrady look over at him.

"Mysterion, but a great surprise to see you on patrol which a crazed serial killer is running loose around our town right now?!" McDaniels said as she looks down at the pint-sized masked crime fighter which she was standing next to BarBrady and her right-handed man and best friend, Johnson.

"Madam mayor that the South Park Butcher had wished that he have not broken out of the jail which I'll promised you both that I'll protects my city and her people from any harm?!" Mysterion said that is when he had disappeared from the room when they all turned to look at each other's that gives Mysterion to get out of there very quickly which BarBrady had look out of the open window at that moment.

"Damn, he is quick as a spider monkey for sure?!" BarBrady said which he has closes the window which Mayor McDaniels just looks at him very funny and look at Johnson has well too.

"For God's sake that I'm surrounded by idiots which you guys make Mysterion as a better detective which he is just 10 or 9?!" McDaniels lost it which she begins to rant wildly.

"Mary, I'm want to help out with this case, but Yates won't let me join at all?!" BarBrady said which he has taken his cap off and look down at him.

"I'm sorry, George to feel you feel bad about yourself which Yates had forgotten that you're the chief of the police which you can overrule him?!" McDaniels said.

"Hey...You are right, Mary?!" BarBrady said which he had regained his hope at that moment.

"Mayor, what are you doing right now?!" Johnson whispered in her ear which looks very concerned at her.

"Making him into a competent police chief, Johnson?!" McDaniels whispered her answer back at her most trusty aide.

"_To Be Continued"_

**_Author's notes: Don't worry that chapter 4 to the curfew is coming...Which it is truly coming that I' m typing it as we read._**

.


	4. The Blessed Curse

**Chapter 4: The Blessed Curse**

A half hour later…Cut to the scene of the crime at Stark's Pond where the area was taped off which all the police were on the scene that Yates was leading the latest murder investigation that was the work of Redmond BarBrady on the sheet covered victims which Yates was standing by the big oak tree that he was rubbing his forehead that is overstressing him that he knows that Mayor will be on his ass at any moment. When all sudden the news crews had gathered outside of the crime tape area that the local press were waiting for any comment from the local police which Yates isn't happy with the sight of them right now.

"Sarge, is it is Redmond, the murderous bastard?" Harris asks in a low tone whisper which the daywalker Yates looks up at him.

"Oh, son of bitch that we are so screwed now?!" Yates said while he was smoking his cigarette which he looks over his shoulder, then at his partner, Mitch Harris who are standing next to him.

"Well, sarge….you're up for this shit?!" Harris said which Yates was finishing his cigarette off before he goes on camera for an interview.

"Here's Mitch, do the crime scene's paperwork while I'm brief the press on the latest?!" Yates said as he stepped away to being interviewed by the local press at that moment. "Good evening, everyone?"

"Curiosity...Is this latest murders is connected to the escaped South Park Butcher's previous patterns from his last spree, Sergeant Yates?!" Niles Lawsen asks while he was standing there with his microphone in his hand.

"That we don't any leads and a hunch on the subject yet?" Yates said as he looks into the cameras "If the South Park Butcher is behind these crimes that we will stop you once again you sick bastard?!"

Cut to South Park Police station at the same time, inside BarBrady's office which Mayor McDaniels was still awake along with BarBrady were looking at the TV that was mounted on the left side wall which the press conference is on while Pete was asleep on the black leather sofa that is sitting next to the door, and downstairs in the main squad room where a small group of police officers remained there to guards their chief and mayor from harm which Mayor McDaniels was quietly pacing back and forth in the middle of the room which she was a complete nervous wreck from the whole thing right now.

"Damnit….Damnit…Damnit…..This is getting out of hand right now which your crazed and murderous brother needs to be stopped for good, George?!" McDaniels growled out loud in great fury along with panic mixed in the tone of her voice as she had stopped in her tracks to looks at BarBrady who just stood there and looking very helpless at her own long time secret lover for a quick second.

"Mary, Yates don't let me go near the case at all?!" BarBrady said in a very defeated tone voice as he looks back at her which she was rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh, cut the crap, George that you're the goddamned police chief which you can go over Yates' head…So, start acting like one?!" McDaniels protested her opinion and annoyance out loud.

All sudden his office phone begins to ring which he had went over to answers it which he had raise his brows as he looks at the mayor whose has a very panicky look to her face after she has pushed the speaker button on the puts on to listens in the conversation which Redmond who was mocking his own little brother at that moment.

"Well…Well…Well, my little brother, Georgie …That I'd just taken your town's beloved crime fighter out?" Redmond said in his prepaid cell phone after stabbing Mysterion to death, as the masked crime fighter was laying there and insulting him big time as he was dying and collapsed on the ground.

"Redmond, you're a fucking douchebag that you'll be so fucked when the cops gets to you which you're so fucked very soon?!" Mysterion said while he was laying there, and dying from his wounds that blood was oozing out of the left side of his mouth.

"Redmond, you listen to me that you should turn yourself in which my men are hunting you down like a bunch of hunting hounds to a fox right now?!" BarBrady said which his comment had made Mayor McDaniels rolls her eyes at him with disgust for being nice to him.

"Why, Georgie that I'm not turning myself in at all which I'm enjoying too much of terrorizing your townsfolk….Maybe I'll hurt the love of your life to hurt you at the most?!" Redmond spoke back tries to breaks his little brother down , but his threat toward Mayor McDaniels had strengthen BarBrady's resolve to catch him even more.

"Redmond that you'd left me with no choice to take you down?!" BarBrady said who looks angry which he is going to do anything to protect his lover from his crazed brother that is when Redmond had ended the call at that moment. "Uh, hello?"

"Well, George that we are total fucked right now which I'm needs to calls an emergency town meeting about this matter which it is getting of hand, and soon the town's idiots will be panicking and rabbling over the latest murder spree in the morning?!" McDaniels said while she was sitting on BarBrady's desk and pulls a cigarette out of her pocket to smoke to calm her down which she is about to lit it that is when both Johnson and Freddy came walking in the room . "Good, you're here, Johnson which I'm needs your help…..Can you get the local media to broadcast that there will be an emergency town meeting at the community center at 10 o' clock sharp which it is mandatory?!"

"Yes, madam that I'm on it right now?!" Johnson said which he was dialing the numbers on his cell to alert the local media about the meeting at that moment.

XXXX

Meanwhile at the same time, cut to a wooden area which the other members of the coon and friends were out looking for Mysterion that is when they had come across the blood covered Mysterion laying there in a pool of red crimson which they all looked very terrified when they came across their fatal wounded friend.

Kinny, no that I'll kill that son of bitch you guys which I'll gauges his fucking eyes out?!" Cartman cries out for vengeance his fallen friend as he looks down at his deceased friend.

"Cartman, chill out now you fucking fat ass!" Kyle said which he had slapped Cartman on the face hard that is when he had starts to cry.

"Meemmmm?!" Cartman cries out loud which Kyle looks rather annoyed at Cartman which he was being overdramatic again.

"Gawd, Cartman you turned into a little bitch after getting slapped in the face?!" Stan added which all sudden Kenny's body crumbles into gray dust which it floats in the air, at the McCormick's house which both Carol and Stuart came walking into Kenny's room that Carol was holding the reborn newborn Kenny in her arms which she had lays him down on his orange parka jacket that was laying out on his room.

"That I know that we shouldn't went to those damned cult meetings in the first place, Stu?!" Carol said which she looks very tired after rebirthing Kenny once again.

The following morning at the South Park/Park County Community Center inside the large meeting hall which all of the town had gathered there for the meeting, and the city and police officials were sitting upon the stage right now which everyone was loudly chatting among each other's when Mayor McDaniels had approaches the podium which everyone had quiet down at that moment.

"Oh, alright people that we are here to discuss about that gutless murderous bastard, Redmond BarBrady AKA The South Park Butcher, our notorious serial killer who had stalked our town's streets almost year half ago had escaped?!" McDaniels said while she was gasping her fingers around the edges of the podium as she spoke to the seated townsfolk.

"Mayor, we have children in the audience right now?!" Sheila said after she had jumped up from her seat to correct the mayor's swearing which Mayor McDaniels had quickly shot a dark glare at her longtime rival for a little slip, and that she had heard those damn kids swear like sailors when their parents are there or not every day.

"Oh, look you guys that Kahl's mem is being a bitch again?!" Cartman said in a low tone voice while he was sitting next to the boys, Dovakhiin, Butters, Token, Clyde, Craig, Tweek, Jimmy which Kyle looks pissed at him that he has both of his fists up right now.

"Goddamnit, Cartman, quit calling my mom a bitch fat ass?!" Kyle said under his breath as he glared down at Cartman at that moment.

"Dude, chill that Cartman is only doing it to piss you off?!" Stan said which he, Kenny and Dovakhiin had held him back.

"Sheila, Meh….Uh- Oh, not this again with the swear words which we've bigger problems to deal with right now, instead of having that another yet the same old pointless debate about swearing which we've an escaped serial killer running loose in this town at this moment?!" McDaniels had shots back with the truth which she looks rather annoyed at her rival which Sheila had sat down in her seat and shut up too. "Now, just get back to our important business which we are here for about Redmond that I'll be turning it over to Sergeant Harrison Yates now?!" That is when Mayor McDaniels had stepped away from the podium to let Yates to take her spot at the podium which she had seat herself next to her aides on one side while BarBrady was sitting next to Dawson, Harris and the empty seat where Yates was sitting at.

"Citizens of South Park that I've the latest updates on the latest murders that had occurred last night which it was the work of Redmond BarBrady?!" Yates said as he looks out at the silent gasping crowd who just sat there with their mouths had dropped wide open in shock which all sudden they all starts to chant Rabble…Rabble…Rabble! That Mayor McDaniels just not looks very pleased right now.

"Oh, alright, people just settle down now?!" McDaniels screams out at the top of her lungs which the speakers rattles loudly after she had the mic from the podium which everyone had shut up and covered their ears from the painful noise that had filled the room for a moment. "At this moment that this meeting is done and over with that you all can go home now?!"

"Well, Mayor McDaniels is pissed again you guys?!" Cartman said which he was munching on a bag of cheesy poofs.

"Well, Eric that she has been on the edge all of this week which it is due from the news of the South Park Butcher is running loose right now?!" Butters replied while he was nervously wringing his hands as he looks at Cartman for a quick second.

Meanwhile back on the stage which all sudden all of the South Park cops' cells had started to ring or a text is coming through at once which Yates has brought his cell out to check it out which it is a code 9?

"Sir and madam, we've another code 9 down on Avenue des Los Mexicanos right now?! Yates said which both BarBrady and McDaniels looks very terrified when they both had heard the news right now.

"Lou, I'm going along with you on this crime scene which I'm the police chief after all which it is an order?!" BarBrady said after he had gathered all of his courage and shows his competency which the mayor looks very amazed at him at that moment.

"Fine, sir….You can come along with us, and if you want Mayor McDaniels come along as well too?!" Yates said which he had let a heavy sigh out.

A few minutes later….. Cut to the house which one of the responding officers was briefing Yates and Dawson which the mayor and BarBrady were there too.

"Someone had called in about a bunny rabbit in their yard which I came here to check it out that I'm came across the victim in the garage's side door?!" Officer Peterson, a blond hair officer which the mayor just stood there shaking her head for the stupidity that she is seeing right now.

"That I'm see that nothing is being done again, BarBrady, I may need to speak you alone now?!" Mayor McDaniels said as she stepped away from the taped off crime scene at that moment. "God, your men are complete idiots which you are getting better with your police work and competency, George?!" Which they are sitting by the South Park Police CSI unit 's blue colored cargo van.

"Why, thanks for the nice comment, Mayor?!" BarBrady said while he was wringing his hands together and his cheeks had blushed bright red at her.

"Get your ass back over there now, George?!" McDaniels said which she had pointed her finger at the scene at that comment.

"Okay...Okay...Okay. I'm going back over there now, Mary?!" BarBrady said as he looks back over.

"_To Be Continued"_


	5. The Secret Promise

**Chapter 5: The Secret Promise **

ater on that very same day which it was late afternoon which Mayor McDaniels had sneaked back to her office to work on her mounting paperwork stack that is growing in these last days that she haven't been in her office at all and wants some quiet time to herself after dealing with the local press and her very concerned citizens along with her idiotic police force too. When she had seated herself down in her comfortable brown colored executive chair, as she had puts her rarely gold wire framed reading glasses on and goes through the paperwork in hopes to gain her exhausted attention when all sudden she had come across a building permit which her eyes widens with great shock as she had taken a quick glance which it is a building permit for another Taco Bell to being built within the town limits.

"What?... They wants to build another Taco Bell here which it is a one is enough around here for Christ's sake?!" McDaniels said to herself along with a heavy sigh and thinking to herself as she look over the form that is when she had noticed Johnson standing before her desk at that moment. "Jesus Christ, Johnson that you almost gave a heart attack which I've thought you were Redmond for a second."

"Mayor, I'm sorry to scary you like that which I'd gotten a call from BarBrady which he was panicking about you when he can't find you at all?!" Johnson said which she was sitting there very quietly as she looks at her right- handed man.

"Geez, George…..Can I'd stepped away from the police station to do some of my ever-growing paper stack that is sitting on my desk last few days, and I want to be alone for a while?!" McDaniels said while she was looking down at and texting on her personal smart phone at that moment. "Oh, Johnson before I'm forget can you put this in the rejection box which I'm not signing another building permit for another Taco Bell being built-in this town, because that U.F.O crash cover-up that created that disastrous yet deadly Nazi Zombie invasion that had plagued our town six months ago which that whole experience had made me quitted eating Taco Bell for the rest of my life."

"Mayor that I've thought we've a Taco Bell already in this town?!" Johnson said which he has raise his brows up as he stood next to the mayor who was looking over her paperwork which she had puts the red ink covered rejection stamp on the form, before she had handles the form off to her right- handed man at that moment .

"Meh…Tell me about it. But I've to return to the police station for a briefing that Yates and George had called on….So, you are coming, Johnson?!" McDaniels replied which they both had walk out of there to heads back to the police station.

Meanwhile back at the South Park Elem. School out on the football field which the football team were out practicing for their upcoming game against one of their rivals, the Middle Park Cowboys tonight that is when Principal Victoria and Mr. Mackey came walking up to Randy who was in his coaching gear which he was watching his players to run their drills to tell him that Middle Park had cancels tonight because the manhunt is going on in South Park right now that gives South Park an easy win.

"Oh, what a surprise to see you two out on the practice field?" Randy said while he was straightens his green colored visor hat to shields his eyes from the glaring sun.

"Well, Mr. Marsh that we've some news for you to hear….Mmmkay?!" Mackey replied as he stood next to Principal Victoria and Randy at that moment.

"I'm afraid to tell you, Mr. Marsh that our rivalry game with Middle Park had been canceled, due to the manhunt of Redmond BarBrady, and half of their players had been caught and suspended from the tem due from their own version of vandalism which it is their punishment that they had forfeited the game of the year?!" Principal Victoria added which Randy looks very dumbfounded at the news that he just heard.

"What?" Randy said in a great shock which his mouth had dropped open as he looks at Victoria for a quick second which that is when Randy had decided to motioned his players off the field to tell them about the news of the all sudden cancellation .

"Dad, what is it?" Stan asks while he had puts his helmet which the other players had gathered around their coach at that moment to hear what they had heard.

"Well, boys there is no game tonight?!" Randy said while he was nervously rubbing the back of his neck as he told them.

"What?" Which the boys looks very shocked that they were hoping to beat Middle Park this year at last with their secret weapon, Dovakhiin on the defense side that they hates Middle Park and Springfield more in their blood.

"Why, Mr. Marsh?!" Butters added while he was seated next to Dovakhiin and Cartman which the latter was quietly rolling his eyes at him.

"Well, Butters that those little bitches had chickened out, because we now have the top ranked Elementary Schools' linebackers in the state of Colorado after he had destroyed the other teams' QBs and offenses last few weeks?" Cartman quickly butts into the conversation.

"No...No…No… That is the not reason why that they'd forfeited the game, due to their behavioral problems that the half of the team is suspended, boys?!" Randy said as he looks down at the boys right now.

"Oh, they had gotten caught with something fucking stupid which it is an easy win for us then?!" Kyle said which he was texting on his phone to his mother right now.

"Oh, crap….So, what are we going to do for the rest of the night you guys?!" Stan added.

"Hey, you guys that we can have a sleepover at my house tonight?!" Dovakhiin said which the boys likes the idea at that moment.

XXXX

Later on that very same day which it was late evening, cut back to the police station inside the main squad room which there is a meeting is coming on right now which the mayor, her aides were there right now. That Sgt. Yates was thinking undercover as Yolanda the street-walker which all the uniformed officers and plain clothed detectives looks very sick in their face which both Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady looks very disgusted to what they'd just heard.

"Well, Gentlemen and ladies that I'm going undercover as Yolanda to catch this son of bitch and put his ass away for good, or massive search in the lost forest which it be could a perfect spot for that scum to hide from us, and most of the attacks and murders had taken place on the edge of the woods?!" Yates said as he stand next to the large map of South Park had covered the entire boardroom table which it was covered in multiple colorful highlighter markers that it was pinpoints, where the crime scenes of Redmond's grisly attacks had taken place.

"Oh, actually that I'm rather likes the latter idea more, sarge?!" Harris replied which he looks very disgust that he had remembered Yates had disguised himself as Yolanda, the street-walker to burst johns, and the pimps who had set shop up in South Park one time that made the whole squad very uneasy while he had got overhead with his uncover work.

"Well, chief and Mayor what do you think that we should do?" Yates ask which both McDaniels and BarBrady just looks at each other's before answering which the mayor stood there and nodded in agreement.

"I'm think that we should further that task force that we had putted together into full use, gentlemen and madam?! Dawson added while he was busy with smoking his cigarette.

"That I'm leading this task force which I'd made a vow to my sister and the citizens of South Park as police chief to serve and protect them?!" BarBrady said as he had stepped forward which Mayor McDaniels looks very surprised at that moment.

"Fine, sir that you can take the lead on this?!" Yates said while he was rolling his eyes at his superior when all sudden Mayor McDaniels had expressed her opinion as she stood before the standing crowd.

"As I said before that I don't care who has the lead which I'm only wants this case solved, and catches this son of bitch for the last Goddamned time…So, we can resumes some normalcy around her, gentlemen?!" McDaniels said that she had raise her voice in such anger and annoyance tone as she gave them a glaring stare which she had begun to pace back and forth herself in the middle of the room and the gathered crowd who were standing around her.

"Why, Gosh, Mary that we're doing our best to finds Redmond which we don't have an enough resources to cover the search for him after the Nazi zombies' invasion that had happened a few months ago which most of our reserve officers are in the police academy to be trained as full-fledged police officers to replace those fallen officers who had lost their lives during that outbreak right now." BarBrady said which she had stopped in her tracks to look at him with her dark glaring yet concerning look that had formed on her youthfully looking face when all sudden the double metal swinging doors had swung open to a pair of dark suit wearing men with sunglasses which Dawson had instantly recognizes one of them which it is Agent Fields of the F.B.I. who tried to steals Dawson's case to bring Gino Marino, the notorious drug lord of South Park who had pocketed two of his detectives down.

"Why, hello there, Agent Fields that I'm see you back here to take another case from us once again?!" Dawson states coldly while he was smoking his cigarette at that moment.

"No, we're not here to take your case away which you guys were the first to crack the case open to catch Redmond BarBrady which we are connecting other unsolved murders across the country to Redmond before his multiple murders convictions was handled down in Colorado that we wants to form a multi- communities task force with you." Agent Fields replied which everyone in the room looks very shocked right now.

"Mayor and chief, are you okay with this?!" Yates asked which the mayor just let BarBrady speak his opinion, but Mayor McDaniels had heard something that she didn't like at all.

"Oh, hold on there for a minute, you did said that you know about Redmond and his murderous ways before he came to here which Redmond had escaped from a mental hospital in New York ?!" McDaniels demanded which she looks very pissed at the dark-haired agent.

"Yes, we did which he had disappeared off the radar for a while, before he had resumes his motives in your town, your honor?!" Agent Fields replied which the mayor was shaking her fists with fury that was hanging down at her sides.

"What? You got to be fucking kidding me right now" McDaniels said which she has raise her brows at this whole preventable case which some of her townsfolk maybe still alive today, if Redmond was stopped before he came to South Park that is when she had sneaked away from the crowd to heads up to BarBrady's office to be alone which she was almost in tears even though she despites this town with a passion that she cares which she don't shows it at all, but she is their mayor that she don't let this spree to become a repeat of the first one that she don't let it happens again which she don't let it get to that point of her own residents living in great fear which she looks over her shoulder to see BarBrady standing there behind her . "George, promise me that you and your men catches this son of bitch for the final time that I want him to rot in prison until his time is up?!" Which BarBrady nodded at her that is when he hugged her very tightly?

"_**To be continued"**_


	6. Brother vs Brother

**Chapter 6: Brother vs. Brother**

Later on that very same night which both McDaniels and BarBrady were driving home for the night after coming from the Lovers hill on the outskirts for some loving moments that is when a car had come up and on purposely rammed into the back of the car to causes them to crashes into the woods where they're slightly injured and dazed when they saw Redmond standing above them on the hill where the road curve at.

"Son of bitch…..George, wake up now?!" McDaniels said in a great panic as she looks up at her lover's devious older brother who is standing there with a crooked smile and smoking a cigarette before she had passed out that is when Redmond had dragged both of them to the car to take them back to his lair.

"Mary, Give me five more minutes?!" BarBrady replied which he was struggling to wake up.

A Few minutes later… At the crime scene where the South Park Police had shuts the road down to investigate the crash scene which Yates was leaving the scene that the video cam and surveillance investigator was rewinding the tape back to see what happened right now.

"Sarge, Redmond had abducted them both from the scene in the moments after the accident had occurred?!" The surveillance investigator said which Yates just looks at him with great shocked.

"Son of bitch….. Harris, call everybody on this which we don't let a fellow officer or our mayor even though she is a bitch to suffer?!" Yates said.

Meanwhile across town, cut to Dovakhiin's house which all the boys were down in the basement where Denny had set a game room up for his son and his friends when he has a slumber party with them that they were having a wild time. Up in the living room where Denny and Leah were sitting on the sofa watching TV which they've heard them having fun down there right now.

"Denny, I'm see that our son had finally fits in with his brand new friends and town at last?!" Leah said while she had put her hand on her husband's thigh as she looks at him with a big smile on her face when all sudden a breaking new bulletin came across the screen at that moment.

"Oh, now what?" Dennis said which he looks rather annoyed at the TV which Tom Thompson was at the news desk.

"_Good Evening that we have breaking news out of South Park right now which Mayor Mary Kay McDaniels and Chief George BarBrady had been abducted earlier this evening after someone had rammed a South Park Police squad car on purpose this evening?!" _Tom Thompson said while looking into the camera which Kenny was standing there in the shadows when he had heard the news which he is going to reactive the Coon and Friends to recuse the mayor and BarBrady from the ideal suspect that points to Redmond BarBrady.

A few seconds later…. Down in the basement which Kenny had quickly came up to the other's to tell them about the news which they all gathered around him at that moment.

"Kinny, what is it?" Cartman asked as he looks at Kenny in straight of his eyes which Kenny looks very concerned at them.

"Redmond had kidnapped Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady where the hell that he had taken them to you guys?!" Kenny mumbles loudly.

"What, dude?!" Stan replied with great shock.

"Somewhere is isolated and abandoned." Dovakhiin said while he butts into the conversation.

"Meaning the old and rundown Carl's warehouse, outside of town." Kenny mumbles.

"Well then, it is the job for the Coon and Friends to save them?!" Kyle said.

"Douchebag, we need your kick ass skills on this?!" Cartman said while they were suiting up in their superheroes costumes which Dovakhiin just give him a clear dirty look.

"You guys finds the mayor and BarBrady while we keeps Dovakhiin's parents busy while you're gone?!" Clyde said which Dovakhiin was wearing black colored clothes with a black cape and ninja like hood and mask, plus he was wearing his arrows bag and bow on his back that is when they had sneaked out of the basement to heads into town to help out with the crisis.

Back at the police station outside of the building which it is crowded with the entire police force that they will do anything to protect their mayor even though she is a bitch to them, and their fellow officers.

"Search every abandoned buildings and homes that I'm think where Redmond had taken them to?" Yates said which he was wearing a black colored bullet proof vest over his dress shirt.

At the same time, somewhere out on the outskirts on a farm inside the old abandoned farm building where both very bruised and bloody Mayor McDaniels and Officer BarBrady had woke up in a cage which Redmond was busy with sharpens his knives which he is planning to tortures them both which they're still kind of dazed from the impact of the crash.

"Georgie, do you remember this which you knows this place very well when you were younger while I'm was away at Military school?!" Redmond said was sitting at the bench.

"You don't get away with this, Redmond, you are truly a monster which it was you who had rammed us off the road?!" McDaniels said after Redmond had taken the cloth that muted her mouth that is when Redmond came at them with a knife which she was scared for her life which BarBrady struggles to gets at him to protects her but no luck.

"Redmond, leave her alone now?!" BarBrady said which his protests had egged Redmond on that is when he cuts the top of her left hand as he had grabbed her arm through the hole of the cage which she screamed in pain that is when he had let her go.

"See Georgie that she is your weakness which I'm going to break and hurt you, because you have a better life than I did?!" Redmond said as he walks away to heads into the town at that moment.

"I'm so sorry, Mary?!" BarBrady said along with tears flowing down his face as he looks at her while she looks helpless and defeated.

"George, I'm need you being strong for me to get the hell out of here, Goddamnit?!" Mayor McDaniels said which she had collapsed on her knees next to BarBrady that is when he had wrapped the cloth that had gagged him to wrap it around the cut on her hand and which he saw his gun in his holster sitting out in the open on the work bench.

"We needs to get my gun for protection, Mary?!" BarBrady said that is when she had pulls a paper clip out of her blazer's pocket to pick the lock on the door to get it open.

XXXX

While the police were out in full force and looking for their chief and mayor right now which the half of the coon and friends were walking though the lost forest that is when they came across the old abandoned farm buildings which it is a more rundown of those of Farmer Denkins when they had open the front doors to the farm that Dovakhiin had hacked into the police computers to use the cell phone tracker for Mayor McDaniels' phone by convincing Pete to give him her phone number to pinpoints their location where she and BarBrady being held at. That they had discovered both McDaniels and BarBrady were struggling to get the metal chain gate open.

"BarBrady and Mayor McDaniels, are you okay?!" Mysterion said which they both looks up at the pint-sized costumed crime fighters.

"Mysterion, get us out of here now which we don't know where Redmond has disappeared to?!" McDaniels said in great fear which that is when Mysterion had pulls his chain cutter out of his pocket to cut the lock to free them from their prison which she and BarBrady had waited so patiently to let Mysterion cut the lock off that was attached on the gate which he kindly opens it for them which BarBrady came out of there to grabs his pistol and holster which he has checked his clip of bullets which it is full.

"Let's go now, kids which we needs to be careful?!" BarBrady said which he has taken point to protect them from any harm that is when they came across Yates's armed group at that moment.

"Sir and Madam Mayor, where is Redmond at?!" Yates said which he looks very amazed at them.

"Go after this son of bitch and take him out, men?!" McDaniels said which she looks pissed at them when she had barks her order out which they had obeyed her order.

"Get the mayor and those kids out of here for their own safety now?!" Yates screamed at the top of his lungs which a couple of officers had escorted the group out of the area, but that is when Mayor McDaniels had overheard BarBrady saying that is joining in the search to catches his brother for the final time on the land which she isn't protesting his decision this time at all.

"Damn, sir you've a black eye and busted lip?!" Officer Brown said as he looks at his chief who was gearing up for the raid which the SWAT team had went into the buildings to search for Redmond to end his reign of terror for the final time.

"Let move now before he could get out of the town to make his escape?!" BarBrady said that is when they had went into the building to search top and bottom for Redmond at that moment.

Meanwhile down on the dirt road where the group that includes the mayor and The Coon and Friends that is when they were cornered by Redmond who was holding his knife in his hand and ready to slash at anyone which he had injured the two officers which the coon had raise his metal and sharp claws to defend the group which all sudden Dovakhiin had shot Redmond with an arrow that had went through his hand where he had dropped the knife due from the pain that the wound was located.

"Take that, son of bitch?!" Dovakhiin which he has his bow and arrow ready once again, but Redmond has once again had grabbed his knife with his injured hand after he had put the arrow out of his wounded hand ready to kill anyone despites his own pain that is when he had raise his knife in the air to take his brother's lover out which both McDaniels and the kids looks very afraid as he had crept forward them. That is when all sudden BarBrady came out of nowhere and tackled Redmond to the ground but Redmond had pushes him off which Mayor McDaniels looks very afraid for her lover.

"Georgie that I'm going to destroy your life which it is going to be very special for me that I've no life?!" Redmond said with an evil grin as he had raise his knife at his own brother.

"Well, Redmond you're freckling crazy that is why?!" BarBrady said which he had kicked his own brother in the chest to knock him off his feet when all sudden Redmond had slipped on the unstable rock edge which it had gave away and Redmond had falls to his death below, where Officer McDaniels came running up to the shocked crowd who were looking down at the canyon below .

"Mom and dad, where is Uncle Redmond at?!" Officer McDaniels asked which both of his parents looks very shocked at the scene had unfolded a few moments ago.

"Oh, hold on you guys that last thing that you do before you died is to crap your pants." The coon said while looking down at the mangled body of Redmond which he had indeed crapped his pants.

"Now the bastard is dead?!" Mysterion said as he looks at the Coon while the other's look on in great horror.

A few hours later….. Cut to the McDaniels residence which McDaniels and BarBrady came home which they have collapsed on the floor from the events of the night.

"Well that is finally over at last, George?!" McDaniels said which BarBrady has rest his head on her shoulder.

"Tell me about me, Mary why we just goes to bed?!" BarBrady said as he looks up at her which he had putted his arm around her.

"_**The End"  
**_


End file.
